Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen
|Cover = KoiwaAcchaAccha-r.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition A |Cover2 = |Caption2 = |type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = ANGERME |album = |released = April 10, 2019 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE 25th Single (2018) |Next = }}Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen (恋はアッチャアッチャ/夢見た 15年; Love is Good Good / 15 Years I Dreamed) is ANGERME's 26th single. It will be released on April 10, 2019 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions includes a random trading card of 11 kinds depending on the jacket (22 in total). Limited Edition SP includes an event lottery serial number card. The Special BOX Set, which is only available from the Pony Canyon Shopping Club, includes a Making DVD with 20 minutes of footage."アンジュルム26thシングル発売記念【MV撮影時メイキング映像DVD付】スペシャルBOX販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-07. (Archived) This is the debut single for 7th generation members Ota Haruka and Ise Layla, and last single for 1st generation member and leader Wada Ayaka.Kamikokuryo Moe. "＼わからないよね〜／ 上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Blog. 2019-03-05. Tracklist CD #Koi wa Accha Accha #Yumemita Fifteen #Koi wa Accha Accha (Instrumental) #Yumemita Fifteen (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Koi wa Accha Accha (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Yumemita Fifteen (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Koi wa Accha Accha (Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemita Fifteen (Dance Shot Ver.) Special BOX Set Making DVD #TBA Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka (last) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen (debut): Ota Haruka, Ise Layla Single Information ;Koi wa Accha Accha *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Yumemita Fifteen *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon60TRYbu. Radio Nippon. Broadcasted: 2019-03-12.https://twitter.com/kanonfukuda/status/1106091584532013056 *Composition: Iijima Ken *Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro TV Performances *2019.03.18 The Girls Live (Koi wa Accha Accha) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |April |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: TBA Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The single was first announced on The Girls Live on March 4, 2019.https://twitter.com/phityan/status/1102649901484142593 *"Accha" in the title "Koi wa Accha Accha" is a Hindi word (अच्छा) that is an adjective meaning "good" or used as an interjection like "oh" or "oh really?". *"Yumemita Fifteen" is Wada Ayaka's graduation song. It is a tribute to her 15 year history with Hello! Project, as well as the changes the group went through from their time as S/mileage until they became ANGERME, with the title being a throwback to S/mileage's major debut single "Yumemiru Fifteen". **"Yumemita Fifteen" would normally be read as "Yumemita Juugonen", but is officially read as "Yumemita Fifteen". This is similar to "Yumemiru Fifteen" which was written with the kanji for "Juugosai". **Fukuda Kanon, who was one of the four original S/mileage members with Wada, wrote the lyrics. *The single will be released 6 days after the 10 year anniversary of S/mileage's formation. *On March 19, a fan posted a tweet complaining about both a-sides, and Tsunku responded by asking if they were a part of a single.https://twitter.com/tsunkuboy/status/1108117790903267329?s=21 After receiving confirmation from another fan, he responded saying he had actually written a song in honor of Wada Ayaka's graduation.https://twitter.com/tsunkuboy/status/1108121428686077953?s=21 *One of the release events for this single will be a solo live held by Wada Ayaka on June 2 at Yokohama Bay Hall."アンジュルム 26thシングル「恋はアッチャアッチャ/夢見た 15年」発売記念イベント”和田彩花ソロライブ”開催決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-13. (Archived) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Singles In